gleefandomcom-20200222-history
New Directions Girls
The New Directions' Girls currently include Tina, Brittany, and Sugar. Kurt is also sometimes considered as one of New Directions' girls, and tries to join their group in gender-spilt-mashups competitions. However, he is usually sent back to the boy's team by Will. Lauren was a past emblematic member of the club. The New Directions' Girls are simply just the girls in New Directions. They are not a separate club, but they often separate from the boys to do Girl Power numbers such as Halo/Walking on Sunshine, Express Yourself, and Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer. Tina, Rachel, and Quinn have been there since the founding of New Directions, but Lauren Zizes joins in season two. Mercedes, Santana and Brittany were also original members, but left in season three to join The Troubletones with Shelby Corcoran as the director. Sugar, originally rejected from the New Directions, starts Shelby's group. She later joins the New Directions when Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany rejoin. Rachel, Mercedes, Quinn, and Santana all graduated in Goodbye, therefore not being in the club anymore. Others have passed through in the past, including April Rhodes, Sunshine Corazon, and Holly Holliday. Current members tinna chang.jpg|'Tina Cohen-Chang': Joins in Pilot.|link=Tina 10; Brittany Pierce (renuncio).jpg|'Brittany Pierce': Joined in Showmance. Left and rejoined in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. Left in Pot O' Gold, then returned in Hold on to Sixteen.|link=Brittany Sugar Motta.png|'Sugar Motta': Joins in Hold on to Sixteen. Alumni 359px-MercedesSeason3.jpeg|'Mercedes': Joins in Pilot. Quits in Asian F. Rejoins in Hold On To Sixteen. Graduated in Goodbye.|link=Mercedes 250px-RachelBerrySeason3.jpg|''Rachel: Former Co-Captain. Joins in Pilot. Quits in Preggers. Rejoins in The Rhodes Not Taken. Suspended in I Kissed A Girl. Returns in Hold On To Sixteen. Graduated in Goodbye.|link=Rachel QuinnFabraySeason3.jpg|Quinn: Joins in Showmance. Quits and rejoins in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. Quits prior to The Purple Piano Project. Rejoins in I Am Unicorn. Graduated in Goodbye.|link=Quinn Season-3-Cast-Promotional-photos-glee-25006273-293-473.jpg|Santana: Joins in Showmance. Quits and rejoins in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. Kicked out in The Purple Piano Project. Rejoins in Asian F. Quits in Pot O' Gold. Rejoins in Hold On To Sixteen. Graduated in Goodbye.|link=Santana Former Members Glee-april-rhodes-spitting-wine.jpg|April Rhodes: Joins and leaves in The Rhodes Not Taken Susan Slyvesterr.jpg|Sue Sylvester: Former Co-Director. Episode: Throwdown Former Member. Episode: Comeback.|link=Sue Sylvester Ms. Pillllsburry.jpg|Emma Pillsbury: Former Director. Episode: Sectionals.|link=Emma Pillsbury Scorazon.jpg|Sunshine Corazon:Former Member. Joins and leaves in Audition.|link=Sunshine Corazon Gwyneth_Paltrow_(1).jpg|Holly Holliday: Former Director. Episode: The Substitute.|link=Holly Holliday 17; Lauren Zizes.jpg|Lauren Zizes: Former Member. Joins in Special Education. Leaves prior to The Purple Piano Project.|link=Lauren Rejected Members 19; Becky Jackson.jpg|Becky: Rejected in Funeral.|link=Becky Glee-lengies 240.jpg|Sugar Motta Former Members (Before New Directions) 01; Lillian.jpg|Lillian Adler: Former Director (Before New Directions).|link=Lillian Adler Image:AprilRhodes.png|April Rhodes''': Ex-Vocal Leader (Before New Directions|link=April Rhodes List of Songs Sung Gallery Glee - Halo.jpg|Halo/Walking on Sunshine B4s glee0420 117903c.jpg|Express Yourself Ep_20_bad_romance_7.jpg|Bad Romance Ep_6_start_me_up_-_living_on_a_prayer_1.jpg|Start Me Up/Livin' On A Prayer Helltotheno.jpg|Hell To The No Getright.jpg|Get it Right RunTheWorld142.png|Run The World (Girls) GirlsOfIKISSEDAGIRl.jpg|I Kissed A Girl FTEISYF.png|The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face CBT14.png|Cell Block Tango SIO15.png|Shake It Out EoG.jpg|Edge of Glory 3x14-On-My-Way-glee-29295409-1280-720.jpg|What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) AYWIGirls.jpg Halo1.jpg HTU1.jpg Trivia *The first three members (Mercedes, Tina, and Rachel) auditioned separately and joined on Pilot. *The second three members (Quinn, Santana, and Brittany) auditioned together and joined in Showmance. *Of the third three members to join (April, Lauren, and Sunshine) only Lauren lasted the episode still being a member. *All of the current members, with the exception of Tina and Sugar, have been in a romantic relationship with Puck. *Four out of six of the girls in Season one had a relationship with Finn. Quinn dated Finn but they broke up because Finn found out Puck was the father of Quinn's baby. Rachel and Finn have kissed a number of times while he was still dating Quinn. See Quinn-Finn Relationship. In Hell-O, Rachel thought she was dating Finn, but Finn resisted (see Finchel). Also in Hell-O, Finn went on a date with both Brittany and Santana. In The Power of Madonna, Finn had sex with Santana. *Tina is the only one of the original New Direction Girls to have never quit. *All current members of the group have had a romantic relationship, kiss, crush on, or date with a guy from Glee: **Rachel with Finn, Puck, Jesse and Blaine Anderson (kissed). **Brittany with Santana, Puck, Finn, Artie, Kurt and Sam (kissed). **Tina with Mike and Artie. It is assumed that was kissed by Finn in Silly Love Songs when raising money for the Glee Club. **Mercedes with Puck and Sam (and she had a crush on Kurt). It is assumed that was kissed by Finn in Silly Love Songs when raising money for the Glee Club. **Santana with Brittany, Puck, Finn, Matt, and Sam. **Quinn with Puck, Finn, Sam and Joe (Possibly former crush) **Sugar with Rory *At one point, Tina and Quinn were the only girl members in the club. Due to Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany joining the Troubletones, Lauren quitting, and Rachel being suspended. If Shelby had accepted Quinn's offer of joining the Troubletones, then Tina would have been the only one left. *So far, New Directions girls never surpasses having 8 members. *Santana is the only member to have sung in every girls number during Season 3. *Kurt is the only male who has had a song with them. Category:Miscellaneous